FrostIron In Hogwarts!
by FrostIrony
Summary: Second-year Tony Stark, famous in the Muggle world for his billionare muggle father, famous in the wizarding world as a muggle-born genius, finally sees his equal in first-year Loki Laufeyson. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. An unusal bond that starts with kicking poor Coulsen in the shin and a standing ovation. Detention and a foggy forest...and a spider. (Tony/Loki)(YAOI, BOYxBOY)
1. Chapter 1 - The Sorting Ceremony Part 1

**Fandom: **Avengers, Harry Potter (setting and events only)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Avenger characters or the Harry Potter settings or events. **

**Rating:** **M** (Be warned of foul language and sexual content, boy x boy)

**Genre:** Romance, Adventure

**Characters:** Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, Peggy Carter, Victor Von Doom, Pepper Potts, Phil Coulson etc…

**Pairings:** FrostIron (Tony/Loki), Steve/Coulson, Steve/Peggy, Clint/Natasha,

**Other Tags:** Swearing, Bad Language, Family Loathing, Daddy Issue Bonding, Sarcastic Angst-y Loki, Openly Flirting Tony, Love At First Sight, Victor Von Doom Hate, Harry Potter events, Gryffindor!Tony, Slytherin!Loki,

_This is an Avengers in Hogwarts fanfiction and will have avengers characters and probably marvel universe characters but __no__ harry potter characters. This is just if the avengers characters were born into the harry potter universe… And yes, yes there will be shipping. Mainly __**Loki/Tony**__ with a little bit of __**Clint/Natasha**__ and __**Steve/Coulson**__ but not much on any others specifically. This is __**yaoi(boys love)**__ fanfiction so if you don't like that, DON'T READ THIS! This might get a bit '__**mature**__' as it goes on so yeah, you were warned. Comments and critiscism will be appreciated and please comment whether I should continue this._

_Such and such, yadda yadda yadda…hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1**

**{Tony's Viewpoint}**

My name is Tony Stark.

Yeah that's right, _the_ Tony Stark. Son of the famous 'inventor' and 'weapons dealer' Howard Stark. I'm a genius, that's what everyone says. And technically, I am.

But I can do so much better that tinker with technology or design outrageous weapons. I can do _magic_. Uh huh. That's right. _Magic_. And not the pull-a-rabbit-out-of-a-hat magic, the whole spell-casting, wand-blasting, broom-flying magic.

Yeah. It all started a year ago when I received a letter addressed to me in rough, block capitals with metallic ink. Incredibly precise, if not creepy, when it stated the actual location of my specific room in my father's mansion (with 23 spare rooms).

The letter told me of a school for 'gifted children', that is to say, witches and wizards. 'A dumb prank', said I. 'You're coming whether you like it or not' said the incredibly hot agent-looking Professor Hill, who came to collect me in light of my denial of magic.

From then on, I got dragged to England of all places and into a seedy street with all this ridiculous un-science-y magic stuff like cauldrons, wands, cloaks and what the hell! Fucking black cats and TOADS! Stupid, right!?

And then Professor Hill basically threw me through a fucking wall! A wall! Except that I kind of went right through it, and came out with all my creepy-ass magic shit on the other side….with loads of creepy-ass people in cloaks and witch hats. And that's how I caught the fucking 9 ¾ train to a fucking wizard school called Hog-fucking-warts!

Admittedly, I met some awesome people such as Bruce, Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint, and well, I got sorted into Gryffindor (the BEST house) because of my 'ability to put myself in a worse position to save a bunch of people I don't know' (which I'm positive I'd never do).

And yeah, I learnt how to fly a broom and cast all kinds of spells, but hey! Nothing weirder happened than a chocolate frog leaping onto my fucking face. That was _scary_. Science cannot explain that.

Bruce is meek and kind and just as genius as I am, and was sorted into Ravenclaw, the 'smart' house. I asked the stupid Sorting Hat why he didn't want to put me in Ravenclaw and he replied "You're more daring and playful that that of a Ravenclaw." Whatever.

Steve is sickly kind, loyal and likes to follow orders so he was sorted into Hufflepuff. I like messing with him. And, I am pretty sure he and Prof. Coulson are a bit closer than teacher-student should be. Coulson really admires Steve for something…I'm not sure I want to know.

Thor is big and loud and oblivious and unusually smart in some aspects. He got sorted into Gryffindor and apparently his whole family (purebloods of course) have been in Gryffindor. Thor is a Beater in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a hell of a popular guy, he is famous for his huge muscles and 'kicked puppy' face.

Clint is hard working and loyal but also cheeky so he got sorted into Hufflepuff with Steve. I was shocked that he got into Hufflepuff because he is a little shit but he really does take orders seriously. But only from Tasha and Headmaster Fury. Those three have this weird understanding thing. I have not pried. Not much.

Tasha is scary. Scary scary scary, but hot. She got sorted into Slytherin but we are all friends with her, even though she's scary. She's got the little shit called Clint wrapped around her finger. When I first met her on the train with all the other guys, I tried to pick her up and got punched in the balls. While she was smiling. Everyone had a good laugh about that, even she giggled at my pain. Scary.

And so my first year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was all high and dandy, with the exception being a total asshole in Slytherin, Victor Von Doom. I loathe him. LOATHE him. He's all uptight, smart, arrogant and drastically evil. Yes, I said drastically. Get over it.

So when I came back to Hogwarts for my second year, chilling out at Gryffindor's table and laughing at Thor's awful eating habits, I had no premonition of the trouble about to start.

And when Prof. Coulson started calling out the first years to come and get sorted I merely chuckled and whooped along with my other friends. And maybe winked at a few of the cuties. Maybe.

"Hank Pym."

A nervous-looking kid stumbled up the stairs and nearly collapsed on the chair. Ravenclaw. He definitely had the look of a nerd. Not that I can talk about that, I'm smarter than most of the Ravenclaws.

"RAVENCLAW."

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

"Peter Parker."

Now an excited kid nearly ran up the stares, his glasses slipped down and only his goofy grin was showing as the Sorting Hat slipped over his head. I could see him fidgeting and twiddling his thumbs, the grin still wide.

"GRYFFINDOR."

Yeah, yeah. WHOOP. Whatever. I cheered along with the Gryffindor table and Thor gave an almighty clap on the poor kid's back.

"Loki Odinson."

Wait. What? _Odinson_? As in Thor _Odinson_? The hall went silent as everyone turned to stare at Thor, who was currently guzzling down a mixture of pumpkin juice and turkey.

Eyes slowly turned from the popular Gryffindor Quidditch player to the thin, pale _babe_ walking up the isle. He strutted up the stairs, his smooth black hair falling just above his shoulders and his green eyes staring venomously at Prof. Coulson.

He stopped before Prof. Coulson who was holding out the Sorting Hat expectantly and _kicked_ him. Loki _kicked_ the Professor in the shin. And as Prof. Coulson was doubling over in pain, his angry groan being the only sound in the awestruck hall, Loki thrust his chin up high.

"It's Laufeyson. Loki Lauffeyson, you blithering idiot."

_Comments, critisism, I take anything guys (-: I'm not very good at writing long chapters, sorry. I hope you liked it! Review if you want this to continue!_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Ceremony Part 2

_Hey! My second chapter! I really like this fic so far! Hope you do too!_

**Chapter 2**

**{Loki's Viewpoint}**

"SLYTHERIN" the Sorting Hat screamed as if in agony and I strutted away to the Slytherin table full of dumbstruck fools, a small smirk playing about my face as Prof. Coulson rubbed his shin and Headmaster Fury glared daggers at the back of my head.

Striding to the table covered in silver, green and food, I swept my hair off my shoulder with feline grace. I perched myself on the end of the bench and just as I turned to survey the shocked faces of all the witches and wizards in the school, I saw a motion out of the corner of my eye.

At the Gryffindor table, a young man had stood up, a cocky grin plastered on his arrogant face, framed by messy brown hair. He had chocolate-coloured eyes and a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck. An arrogant, almost playful air was around him and I could see my idiot foster brother, Thor, sitting next to him with his huge, stupid mouth open in shock. I scrunched up my nose and then frowned as the guy in the scarf started to clap, slowly and profoundly.

"Bravo, my man," he grinned as Prof. Coulson and the rest of the teachers turned to glare at him, "Bra-_vo_."

Other people in the hall started to stand up and clap at my daring stunt, not including my stupid, stupid foster brother, who was just sitting there as if he'd forgotten that it was this year that I was starting at Hogwarts. He probably had. The food was dribbling out of his mouth and I took just one second to be disgusted at his eating habits.

An attractive redhead at the Slytherin table stood up and started clapping and I can tell that she is sharp and cunning, a possible ally. And a cheeky looking blond at the Hufflepuff table was clapping dramatically, much to the chagrin of the blond, muscular boy next to him who was sending Loki the most disappointed look he could muster with those blue doe-eyes.

My standing ovation grew with laughter and exaggerated clapping. Soon I had almost the whole hall laughing and clapping and despite myself, I grinned at their mock appreciation, raising a hand in modesty.

**{Tony's Viewpoint}**

Steve is glaring at me. I know he likes Prof. Coulson and I do not give a shit. That _babe_, Loki, is grinning a little and I am still in awe of his daring and awesome stunt. Sure Prof. Coulson is an alright teacher but he has caught and put me in detention so many times it's not funny. And Clint. And Doom. And even the mighty Thor. So fuck me if I don't give a hand to that sassy bastard.

As the teachers bustled around, shouting with promises of detention, with the exception of Prof. Logan who was smirking a little, the Hall quieted down and the incident was ignored as the rest of the first years were sorted into their houses.

And shoot me if I was wrong but Steve, our loyal Labrador Steve, blushed _just a little_ when a first year, Peggy Carter, sat by him. Oh I am going to tease him good about that. I can already spot Clint smirking and prodding him. He didn't miss that blush, Clint's got eyes like a hawk. And then our dear, dear Headmaster stood up and bellowed…

"SILENCE! You little shits."

And bada-bing bada-boom the hall went silent as a mouse.

"NOW YOU'VE ALL HAD YOUR FUN BUT YOU LISTEN HERE, you little shits, THIS RARE SHOW OF STUPIDITY," he looked pointedly at Loki and then me, I gave him my most innocent look which made his scowl stretch, "WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED! I WILL NOT HAVE DISRUPTION IN _MY_ SCHOOL! AND I MOST DEFINITLY WON'T HAVE TROUBLEMAKERS MAKING TROUBLE! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?!"

"Cle-ar," the whole hall chorused in unison. I grinned and my mind wandered to the instigator of the commotion.

So, lets just focus a little on the sassy first year that has caught my eye. Translucent skin, jet-black hair, lean body, cold demeanour, emerald eyes and a cute smirk. I mean hot damn! Ain't nobody gonna leave that ass alone! Thor is eyeing me suspiciously (most probably fearing for his little brother) but I stare without any care of what everyone else is saying.

Loki seems to be chatting to Tasha at the moment and I can see them smirking, most likely plotting to murder someone or whatever. I just can't wipe the goofy grin off my face, and Tasha pokes Loki (which he frowns at, god I'm starting to like that frown) and points over to me. I grin and give him a small wave as he turns to look.

He catches my eye and raises an eyebrow inquisitively. I grin and raise mine in challenge. He smiles, like genuinely smiles at me. I melt and see a devilish grin slide onto that sharp face. I can telling he is a cunning little shit and he looks to be getting along with Tasha which automatically labels him as 'dangerous individual.'

While our eyes are locked in a mental struggle of cockiness and arrogance, Victor Von Doom butts in, tapping Loki on the shoulder and announcing his presence in a rude manner. I scowl. Fucking Doom.

But oh! Loki is glaring at him. And I mean glaring! Ferociously! I'm surprised Doom hasn't turned to ice from the frosty glare Loki is sending out. A heated discussion occurs and I'm straining my ears to hear it.

"…hang with the better group…don't get sucked in with these idiots….Gryffindor.."

"…no business of yours…I do what I want…..fuck off."

Whoa. Whoa whoa what?

Thor sticks his big head in my vision and starts talking to me about Quidditch and I almost sigh in annoyance. The conversation is lost to me and when Thor gets bored of talking to a distracted person, I whip my head back to the Slytherin table to see Doom stomping of, a deadly scowl on his face.

Smirking, I return to my pumpkin juice.

_Comments and criticism please ^.^_


	3. Chapter 3 - Flirting Between Strangers

_My third chapter! I'm so excited even though these are really short chapters but oh well, enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

**{Tony's Viewpoint}**

The next day, our weird group of assorted friends are lounging under a tree outside the school. I need a coffee but no one, including myself, can be bothered sneaking up to the kitchen to grab one off the house elves. As I yawn and stretch out my arms on the grass, Tasha nudges me and giggles. Very unlike her. I almost screamed in terror.

"Look everybody," she smirked, "Tony's new eye-candy," and blast me I actually turned grinning, my eyes searching for the pale, green-eyed boy. Thor spluttered.

"Tony you shall NOT have unsavoury thoughts about my little brother. I will not condone you from your crimes from now on if you make a move on Loki!"

"Too late Thor-my-baby," I grinned and fluttered my eyelashes at him. And then Clint decided to chime in. The little shit.

"Invite him over Tony! I'm sure Thor won't mind you ogling at his little brother just this once," he smiled impishly.

Thor gave him a thunderous glare and then switched to me. I held up my hands in surrender. While we bantered back and forth, Bruce and Steve exchanged exasperated looks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tasha sneak up behind Loki, unsuccessfully, as he whipped around and grabbed the hand that was so close to poking him.

"Still staring, huh," Clint whispered breathily in my ear, making me jump a mile into the air and start rubbing my ear furiously.

My attention once again averted, I didn't notice Loki swaggering towards our tree. Two legs clad in leather appeared in my vision and I swallowed as my eyes raked up and down the figure in front of me. He stood in front of me, hands on his hips, in an almost feline poise. Turning to face him, I lazily stretched my legs over the grass, and loosened my scarf. He scoffed at my casual display of my body and Thor huffed disapprovingly.

"Hell-_o_."

"Natasha said you wished to see me. I suppose I can spare some time?" He cocked his head, smiling sweetly.

Oh god oh god is he flirting?! That sounds like flirting, although everything sounds like flirting to me. But damn. Loki stands above me, looking regal and hell if I say it, sexy, with his hands on his hips and lips drawn into a small smile.

"Brothe-"

"Shut up Thor."

"But Lo-"

"Yeah shut up Thor!"

"Tony! Thor did nothing wrong!"

"Shut up Steve."

Steve and Thor, looking quite miffed, retracted back into their shells to sulk. Natasha watched with an amused smile as a conversation erupted between the pale first year and the magnificent me. Loki cocked his head, arms now folded against his chest.

"I don't even know your name but you know mine. Care to enlighten me?"

"Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy and now apparently a wizard."

"Loki Laufeyson. But you already know that, don't you?"

"I do and I must say, what a charming entrance that was."

"Ton-"

"Go away Bruce."

Bruce now retreated to where Thor and Steve sat, now apparently talking about Quidditch. Natasha was left munching on barbeque chips that Clint had offered her and was watching the exchange with a small smirk.

"Why thank you, for the compliment and the acknowledgement. I suppose it is an honour coming from the great Tony Stark."

"Ouch. That stings. I don't like riding on my dad's coattails, you know."

"Yet you do."

"Waste not, want not. And plus, dad's just a muggle. Me? I'm plenty uh, _skilled_, at my own devices. "I grinned, looking him up and down.

"I suppose that's true. And your skill? We'll have to see about that." Loki twiddled his fingers, not even taking out his wand, and twinkling green and gold snowflakes appeared in the palm of his hand. Oh oh oh! This is going to be more fun than I thought. So this babe is a genius at magic, quite unlike his brother who is a muscles-sport-Quidditch wizard. Captivated, I reached out to touch them, floating in the air so complex and beautiful, only to be distracted by Tasha and her 'knowing smile.' Damn her.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds but Prof. Coulson is heading this way, " Tasha interrupted, smirking and dragging Clint off to sit with the reject group.

I groaned and turned to face the 'calm and composed' Prof. Coulson who was, hopefully by chance, heading to the exact spot that Loki and I were chatting. He stopped I front of us and gave me a once over, frowning in thought. Detention. It's got to be. That's the only reason Prof. Coulson goes to see students at their break time. I groaned again and this time Loki joined me.

"I suppose you understand why I am here, Mr Laufeyson, Mr Stark." I grinned at his use of 'Laufeyson' and not 'Odinson'. Obviously he'd learnt his lesson.

"A cup of tea?" Loki said innocently and shoved a slender, manicured hand over my mouth as I guffawed. I decided I quite liked that hand there, I'd quite like that hand anywhere in fact. Prof. Coulson frowned.

"That would be good, except I fear that you'd slip something in it, Mr Laufeyson. Your father did contact me to warn us of you troublemaking tendencies." Loki's smirk turned sour, and his face grew frosty, closed off. Mention of his father, I guess that's a no no then. I sighed and got up, putting my most charming smile on.

"Soooo my dear, dear Professor. What brings you to our humble abode? It's not tea so is it an autograph? A medal for two bold, young men?" Loki grinned, the frostiness melting at the change of subject, "A bunch of flowers for the man that kicked some sense into you? But I don't see the flowers, have you hidden them somewh-"

"Detention, Mr Stark. You and Mr Laufeyson both, in fact. Headmaster Fury decided to have the instigators punished, and yes Mr Stark you as well, don't protest, it is final. You will both have detention with Prof. Logan, your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, in the Forbidden forest. He will brief you on the conditions. Joining you will be Mr Parker who has somehow managed to anger Mr Fury. I suppose he will tell you how. Be ready tomorrow after classes at 9:00 on the dot, by the abandoned hut near the Forbidden Forest. There will be no exceptions and Prof. Logan detests people who are late. You know his temper, Mr Stark. Understood?"

Fan-fucking-tastic.

_Oooh detention! Btw I just had to add in Wolverine cos he is so awesome, even if he isn't really a part of the avengers (He's Nick Fury's buddy). Comments and criticism please ^.^_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Detention

_Fourth chapter. Okey Dokey, I may be giving a long explanation of Logan in here but he isn't a main character. And yeah, enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

**{Loki's Viewpoint}**

This is utterly ridiculous. I stride out of the common room, dodging that blithering idiot Von Doom, and trudge towards the entrance. Ridiculous. Detention? Me? Do they really think that they can impose this kind of lowly punishment of me? A little kick in the shin never did anyone wrong. It was that stupid Professor's fault anyway, I clearly stated when he first introduced himself that I would like to be called out by my real name, Laufeyson.

But I suppose since my true lineage is a notorious magical criminal, he probably wanted to avoid distress. Laufey, an extremely powerful dark wizard and part giant, isn't commonly known by his given name as he goes by the name Frost King, a ridiculously juvenile alias. So now, fools have been pestering me about my stupid foster brother, Thor, and his oh-so-pure Gryffindor lineage. Whatever. Only I know that Odin, my bastard foster father, went to Durmstrang where they don't have separated houses, he would've been in Slytherin otherwise. He is not gallant and brave, he is sneaky and cunning, just like my bastard father Laufey.

I stomp out into the darkness of the night and head towards the only light in what seems like miles, the lantern by the abandoned hut. As I near the lantern, my eyes rest upon the face of the man holding it, a hardened un-aged face. Prof. Logan looks me up and down as I near him, grimly satisfied by what he sees.

Prof. Logan is a stout man, gruff, in his prime but with the eyes of an old man. He wears a leather jacket and jeans beneath a scraggly cloak, very unprofessional but he seemed the kind of man not to care about that. I can tell by searching his face that he has been through the worst and is now a hardened man with the eyes of a killer.

Tony Stark is already there, pouting while rubbing a small lump on his head. He probably deserved that. Stark is one of the few that have caught my eye, being a man who has not only an arrogant mask, but also a mischievous air about him. I saw not only his mischievous side yesterday when Natasha coaxed me to speaking with him, but a curious and inquisitive side when I showed him my magic. My _special_ magic. That Thor and _his_ family detest. Because it's unusual. He seems to cause trouble as much as I do and I have to admit, I am _attracted_ to trouble. He catches my eye and grins confidently. It makes me smile a bit but I wipe that off my face, offering a haughty glare to Prof. Logan.

Prof. Logan accepts it without a second glance and pulls a gangly first year from behind him. The boy who looked quite excited in the morning was now quivering and clutching Prof. Logan's arm, which he seemed quite annoyed by.

"Man up, bub," he said gruffly, "There's gonna be a lot more than darkness in these woods." He shook his arm and the boy, Parker I think, fell off, latching onto Stark. My eye twitched but I kept my face impassive. The Professor continued.

"Now brats, we're all here. If you don't know me, I am Prof. Logan. I don't give a crap about what you call me. You can call me Logan, sir, Professor or even just Wolverine. I. Don't. Care. You just have to do what I say and trust my judgement. If I tell you to run," He looked at me, "you run. If I tell you to fight," he glares at Parker, "you fight. And if I tell you to shut up, Stark. You bloody well shut up. I'm not under giving you a good thump. Got it?" He folded his arms, scowling, and Stark grinned cockily, raising his hands in surrender.

"And I'm not taking any of this 'I'm scared' or 'I can't do it!' We will be searching throughout the Forbidden Forest for specific ingredients for Potions classes. I usually do this alone because I know the woods but Nick thinks you kids will be taught a lesson if I drag you too." He grimaced at our confused faces. Nick? I suppose he means the Headmaster. Parker and Stark look confused as well so I presume many do not know his first name. Logan doesn't seem to care.

"I've already handed out lists and maps, the maps are specifically enchanted to show you the way back. I you somehow lose your map, well you must be bloody stupid and I'll have to rescue yer sorry ass. It's relatively straightforward. Everything is on the lists, along with instructions on how to get the damn ingredient. _Twitchy_ here," Logan jerked his thumb at Parker who smiled nervously, "Will be coming with me. Stark, you will be travelling with Laufeyson."

"No complaints there," Stark grinned, "You know, Loga-"

"I'm not finished Stark. I can sense this boy's natural bloody power so if either of you get any trouble, send up some fireworks from your wand or somethin'."

"Where's your wand Logan-my-friend?" Tony asked smiling innocently at the man, who maybe by chance, stretched and smacked him over the head.

"I'm not yer friend, bub, but I don't need no stick to be powerful. I got a bit of animal in me. And that's all you need to know. Now get going!" I knew there was something strange about the Professor from the first moment I met this man. Werewolf. The glint in his eyes when he looked at me proved my suspiscions correct and for just one moment, a shiver ran down my spine. This man was not one to be played. Logan dragged Parker behind him as he entered the forest surrounded by eerie fog. Parker gave one last struggle before he disappeared into the foliage.

"Sooooo, Loki," Tony got up from where he was going and grinned confidently, "You and me huh?" He strolled to the edge of the forest and I found myself grinning devilishly at his over-confident swagger. He probably knew that I could see all his stares and darkened eyes. And he loved it. This here was a man who loved to _play the game_.

"Well Stark," I sauntered my way up to him, leaning on a tree and looking back at him over my shoulder, "I wouldn't have it any other way." I ran my fingers down the bark of the tree, feeling every little scrape and ridge. I didn't have to look at his face to know he was gawping.

"Shall we?" I entered the forest with a self-satisfied smirk on my face.

**{Tony's Viewpoint}**

"Oh that seductive _ass_…"

_Yes, Tony loves Loki's ass! The Forbidden forest and a huge spider coming up! Comments and criticism appreciated ^.^_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Argument

_Fifth chapter! Sorry for not uploading for ages! I was on holiday! Oh and if you have any suggestions on how this story should go, by all means you are welcome to post your thoughts! Thankyou ^.^_

**Chapter 5**

**{Tony's Viewpoint}**

He's staring at the list, muttering in his smooth, possibly sexy, voice. This is driving me crazy!

"A handful of Wolfsbane, 6 hairs of a Centaur's tail, 1 hair from the tail of unicorn, 4 full handfuls of fresh Spider's Web, 8 _Ubreic Creonis_ roots, 20 petals from the Luminescent Tree's flower, well. Wizards are very _inventive_ with their names, now aren't they Stark?"

Oh that _ass_. Can't tear my eyes from it.

"Stark?"

Mmm, I'd like to dig my thumbs into that pie.

"Stark I don't think we'll be finding any of these ingredients with you staring at my ass and all that. " He snapped, not sounding quite as irritated as I'd thought he would be.

"Uh what?"

"As literate as ever I see." Loki smirked and walked forward with the list held up to his face, swaying his hips. Oh, he's definitely doing that on purpose!

"Oh come on Lokey-Dokey," he frowned at my new nickname for him, "Lets have a heart to heart chat." He wrinkled his nose disdainfully.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on, what's your favourite colour?"

"Shut up Stark."

"Green isn't it," he turned to frown at me, "Okay then, uhhhh, favourite movie?"

Loki was silent for a few seconds and then muttered something, staring down at the list of ingrediants.

"What was that Lokes?"

"Star Trek V. The Final Frontier."

"Huuuuuuh?"

"You heard me!" He stomped ahead and oh god I can see the tips of his ears blushing! So cute!

"Star Trek? No kidding! That's one of my favourites too! Favourite character?"

Loki turned to look at me, a disbelieving frown on his face.

"Are you mocking me," he glowered, "You'd better not be mocking _me_."

I crumbled under the scathing look he was giving me but bounced back as a new question rolled into my head.

"Are you going home for the Christmas holidays? To see your parents?"

Loki stopped dead in his tracks. I caught up with his only to catch a glimpse of a deeply hurt face. Alarmed, I switched on my motor mouth to find a new subject to talk about.

"Um, what are we looking for again?" I scratched my head and scoured my surroundings. We were surrounded by… guess what? Trees. And fog. And more trees. And large thick roots jutting out of the ground. It's amazing I haven't tripped over the yet with my concentration dead set on one pale individual. And it's colder, colder than usual in this forest. I can't believe neither of us brought our cloaks to this expedition, we're all jeans and jackets, well, Loki is wearing a cute green hoodie that just outlines his-

"Really now! Do I have to go over it again?" His exasperated voice, chilling and smooth, made me sigh in relief. Back to his normal haughty self, which by the way was causing daydreams to flutter about my mind and-

Oh shit.

"Stark are you listening? Stop being a fool." Loki turned to face me and frowned in annoyance. His voice lowered to a confused whisper. "Stark, you've gone white. What's wr-" He stopped abruptly and looked over to where I was pointing. Somehow, between his talking and my attention being elsewhere we'd wandered in to a silvery abode, belonging to what some would say would be a spider, judging from the webs covering the ground and trees. That is to say if said spider wasn't hovering on a string of silk just to the left of where my face had been and was 3 FUCKING METRES TALL.

"HOLY SH-" Loki's hand slapped across my mouth as I was screeching and his wide green eyes told me to _shut the fuck up_. The spider, so large and hairy and gross, fell to the ground with a scuffle and stared at us with it's four, gigantic, beady black eyes. I think, in that moment, I nearly shat myself.

"_Humans…_"

**{Loki's Viewpoint}**

Holy Valhalla. If I hadn't been staring into the beady eyes of a giant arachnid, I would've said I had no fear for the '_puny creatures_' but in fact, I might just have trouble adjusting to this. Stark certainly was. He was frozen, one trembling finger pointed at the spider and eyes darting back and forth, from me to the spider. And then it _talked_. It _had_ to talk didn't it.

"_Humans_," the monster said again, its pincers clicked in what I presume was anger, "_Have no place here…"_

Suddenly Stark went calm and still, casually removing my hand and squeezing it slightly. I almost blushed at that small intimate action but I held my composure. How dare he act so friendly? I'm not some damsel! He grinned jauntily at me.

"If it talks, it can be reasoned with." He said in a hushed whisper. "When I move, run your pretty little ass out of the way." Just as I was about to respond with a snarky comment about his fixation on my ass, Stark turned around and bowed with an exaggerated flourish of his cloak.

"Hello good sir," Stark started cockily and by Valhalla I almost smacked him on the head for that! The arrogance of his tone! "We are sorry to have disturbed you." He bowed his head respectively. His hand was around his wand, just waiting for an opening among all the hairy armour.

"_Disturbance, you say,_" It whispered in a silky tone that reverberated through the forest, "_Your loud stomping through this forest has caused an uproar in its inhabitants. I am merely the clean-up." _I gulped, and saw Stark's hand motioning at me from behind. Cautiously, I released my clutches on his jacket and stepped back half a step. And then another. The spider followed my movements.

"_Pray why do you retreat, pale human?"_ I swallowed and mustered up my haughtiest glare. Stark was slowly inching forward with every step I took back. The spider was concentrated on my large, seemingly confidant steps and hissed with displeasure when I took out my wand, brandishing it in exaggeration.

"_Dinner must not run off before it is eaten!"_ It screeched and I dived behind a tree just as it clambered toward me. Just as I had settled myself behind the solid tree I heard Stark shout an incantation, followed by an angry hissing and a series of explosions. Then came a strangled screaming which I can only say, was the giant hairy creature. And then, a grunt of pain.

"Tony?" I gasped, my cold demeanour melting into concern (which is odd for myself), and rolled back into the clearing. Around me lay clumps of steaming purple flesh and strewn body parts. And Tony was kneeling, two deadly fangs embedded in his shoulder, his face a mask of pain.

"Tony!" I yelled and skidded in front of him, my cool composure forgotten in the heat of the moments. He wrenched the fangs out and mumbled something. I grabbed his shoulders and turned his face to my own.

"Hey Loki, I think that's the first time you called me by my name…"

"Don't speak! I'll get Logan. Hey! Tony!" I could hear myself yelling but inside I knew nothing was going to get better with me doing nothing but panicking. Laying him down gently, I took a deep breath, turning my face into a mask of determined concentration. I tugged off my satin gloves and spread my slender fingers over his wounds. He groaned and his wounds seeped blood and creamy violet poison.

My hands began to glow.

**{Tony's Viewpoint}**

What the hell happened?

Last thing I remember is blowing up that shit-for-brains giant spider and then this searing hot pain. That son of a-… It bit me! That bastard spider bit ME! Disgusting! And then, Loki. Loki. Was I dreaming when he called me by my first name and when his hands started to glow green? His face is the last thing I saw. And shit that was a nice face. All sharp, high cheekbones and full lips. And his eyes, so bright green, like pools of acid. Dangerous and exciting. My shoulder is tingling, but still intact as far as I can feel. That's strange…

I pried open my eyes, and blinked as blurry shapes above me morphed into people. I was in a sickbed, surrounded by sweets and goodies, with Doc. Selvig fussing over a medical kit beside my bed. Thor, god he's so loud, was engaged in a heated argument with Loki who was, in the most elegant way possible, furious. Steve, Bruce, Clint and Tasha were off to the side, looking agitated at the heated argument occurring. And it was right above me! How rude!

The bed squeaked as I sat up stretching my arms and, definitely by accident, socking Thor in the nose. Six pairs of surprised eyes stared as I yawned, and laid casually back down on the pillow, arms folded behind my head with boredom.

"Sorry Thor-my baby! Didn't see you there."

_Tony just likes hitting Thor. Because he's a huge teddy bear! And thank you so much for reviews and followers! An explanation about Loki next chapter and a Tony-rant! Bye bye for now ^.^_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Life of Another

_Sixth chapter ^.^ I hope you guys like it so far! Explanation about Loki's past….sort of._

**Chapter 6**

**{Loki's Viewpoint}**

Tony woke up as cocky and as laid-back as always, interjecting himself into the middle of an argument as usual. He was all smiles and snickers and I caught the sigh of relief that nearly left my lips. The tense atmosphere immediately lifted as exclamations of relief and scolding filled the room. Thor forgot all about his sore jaw and obviously our argument just then. He bustled around Tony with the others, questioning and praising his bravery. Just like always, I was forgotten.

Like always. Just like a shadow. The heat, the tension, forgotten by all except for me. I turned to slink away, my footsteps silent and unheard. I made it to the doorway and turned to see Doc. Selvig fussing over Tony's bandages. Tony caught my eye and smiled, nodding his head in the most sincere gesture he could muster. Half out the door, I stroked my now gloved hands down the mahogany rim, and smirked at his stare.

Our little moment, while everyone is chatting and mothering Tony, we share a secret smile. I disappeared into the hallways, my mind now filled with thoughts of Tony, rather than those of Thor and Odin.

**{Tony's Viewpoint}**

I watch Loki leave the sick bay, slinking into the hallway with feline grace. Something about that guy just makes me _tick_. His face, his smirk, his slender fingers, his _ass_. I'll say it bluntly, I want to monopolize him. To make him all mine. Grinning to myself, I snatch a Chocolate Frog from Clint's grasp, much to his dismay, and put on an arrogant grin for my friends.

"I'm back in business baby."

"Tony! How can you joke when you almost di-" Steve was cut off from scolding me by Bruce who pushed him to the side suddenly.

"Stop mothering him Steve, he's a big boy now. Now Tony, I want to ask a few questions. What colour was it's blood? And exactly how was it able to speak?"

"Purple and Bruce I have no ide-"

"You stole my Chocolate Frog!"

"Get over it dumbass. Thor! Get out of my fac-"

"Tony Stark you are truly a brave man! People shall tell great tales of this adventure!"

"Thor, I don't really wan-"

"What was the texture of the web? Was it-"

"Hang on Bruce-"

"What were you and Loki arguing about, Thor?"

The room went silent and everyone turned to Tasha, who had her arms crossed and a small frown on her face. Then, in sync, 5 heads turned to Thor. He looked perplexed for a few moments and then a deep scowl appeared on his face. And that's weird, because Thor never frowns, always forgives and is always cheerful. And he sure as hell isn't right now!

"Well, Thor? As your friends, I think we have a right to know." Tasha pursed her lips at Thor's reluctance to speak and he hung his head to avoid her glare. My interest piqued, I joined the interrogation.

"Yeah Thor, what is '_that'_? And why were you yelling at my sexy saviour?"

Thor clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. In the background I heard Clint mutter something about Loki's ass to a very embarrassed Steve. Thor looked up and sighed wearily.

"I am forbidden to tell, Tony. It is a matter of our family-"

"_Spill_." Tasha glared daggers at Thor until he sighed in resignation.

"You must not tell anyone, my friends. This is a matter of great shame and secrecy between my family and my bro-, my _foster_ brother, Loki. "

A vein twitched in my temple, _shame_? The Odinson family, brave and pure-blooded, how could they possibly know _shame_? It sounds to me like Thor is insinuating that Loki is a part of this shame, or maybe even the cause of it? We all nodded our heads and stared with possibly the most attention we had ever given one person. All of us wanted to know the reason behind Loki's anger at having the same last name as Thor and our interest was further piqued at the heated argument that had occurred.

"My father's family, the Odinsons, are famous in the wizarding world as one of the purest bloodlines. Our family is distinctly related to one of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor. However, my father decided to go to Durmstrang in his years, against Grandfather Bor's wishes. As his father before him, and _his_ father before _him_, and so on, the oldest has always become the Minister of Magic. That is what my father is, I'm sure you know. And I suppose, that is my destiny too."

"Don't talk about destiny man-"

"Shut up Clint," Tasha growled, "Continue, Thor."

"Father and mother were having trouble conceiving so when I was born to my mother Frigga, our family rejoiced at the prospect of a new Odinson as Minister of Magic in the future. It was nearly 6 months after my birth that the _Dark Time_ occurred."

Everyone gulped, including myself. The _Dark Time_. A one-year battle between dark wizards and good wizards, cliché as it may sound, but the darkest year in all of wizarding history. A group of dark wizards teamed up with giants, led by a powerful and terrifying man, the Frost King. Real name known only to the Ministry of Magic, the Frost King is said to have been the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. His powers over ice and winter were so strong that he was known not even to use his wand to defeat hundreds of wizards and witches. But one day he simply…vanished. Some say he was defeated by a mere child, others say he was destroyed. And his legion of followers crumbled, some exterminated and some going on rampage but most of them are still hiding today.

Personally I still think the bastard is out there. All in our year at Hogwarts were born during the _Dark Time_ but no one speaks of it, the memory of the Frost King still haunting us today. People can't even say his name, so we just call him the Dark Lord, or The Winter.

"As you know, my father was Minister then and led an army of Auroras against the Dark Lord's men. So many brave people died fighting with my father. And well, my father and a few of his men infiltrated the Frost King's hideout. Unfortunately, father found it abandoned, left to be covered by the snow. But then he heard crying and being the good man he is, sought it out. And there was a baby, lying in a frosted cot, bawling. Beside the cot was the Frost King's wand and his garbs. And splinters of ice all round the cot, sticking out as if to protect the baby."

I'm starting to have a sinking feeling about this story. Judging from the worried expressions on my friend's faces, they are too.

"And so, father took in the child as his own, and raised him just like he did with me. But the boy was different, haughty, weird. He was always in the shadows, a natural at magic, but he scared the other kids. Father once caught him talking to snakes. Parseltongue, it was. Father forbade it. And the boy could do spells without learning any incantations. Father forbade that. And lastly, the boy had the same control over ice as the Frost King. Father forbade the boy from practicing it, _ever_."

We all know where this is going and who it's about. The sinking feeling is turning into a heavy weight in my stomach. My gut is churning.

"And as the boy grew older, he became disliked, and he began to retaliate. He rebelled and caused trouble, indulged in trickery and mischief. But father still treated him as a son. That boy grew up to be powerful in the magical arts and was accepted into Hogwarts. But a week prior, the boy, whilst procuring some artefacts from our attic, discovered father's journal on the _Dark_ _Time_ and the Frost King's wand, hidden beneath lock and key, no match for his magic. It was then he found himself a bastard child of the most evil wizard our world had seen. All his built-up hate and isolation caused him to lunge out at father causing such trouble that father was forced to retaliate. And without saying goodbye, he left. This boy, you might've figured out by now, is my bro-…_foster_ brother, Loki."

The tension in the sickbay was so thick that you could feel it turning up hairs on your arms. Thor was looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs whilst we all tried to grasp the situation. And suddenly, a bubble of anger erupted within my chest.

"Soooooo," I growled, breaking the silence, "Basically your father was a dick about the whole thing and regards Loki as the shame of the household."

"Tony Stark do not speak ill of my father! He is a good man! He is-"

"An _asshole_ for not telling Loki that he was the son of a psychopath! What, was he going to keep it to himself forever?! And then Loki found out like that! He would've been devastated! Have you ever looked at your brother for real?"

I ranted, filled with rage. This was bigger than my daddy issues. This was just so _wrong_. Thor looked shocked and hurt at my outburst, as did the others. But they would know if they talked to Loki.

"No! Of course you haven't! Because he's so different, he's so natural at magic everyone immediately writes him off as a weirdo! Well I can see through his mask. Because I put up the same mask of indifference in front of others, I can actually see the real him!" And with me almost regretting my harsh words, I stormed out of the sickbay, my injuries forgotten and Doc. Selvig chasing after me mumbling something incoherent. Leaving 3 shocked faces, a kind of scary female one and the face of a kicked puppy, I stomped off to Gryffindor common room, growling "Putrid Peaches" at the Fat Lady and slamming the painting behind me.

And I curled up with my dear, self-made StarkPhone, new and improved with an AI (Jarvis).

"Jarvis sing me a lullaby."

"You have not programmed me with such things, sir."

"Shut up Jarvis."

"Yes sir."

_Tony is still the smart-ass genius with technology in the muggle-world but he now can add magical genius as well! Please review and comment on chapters. I like to hear what people have to say. ^.^_


End file.
